


All the lights we cannot see

by eiramew



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: Beds are made for love.Tender lovemaking, delicate kisses and endearments muttered until the limit of the wee hours, before the pale morning light has got the chance to caress the lovers' skins.Bed are made for love, so they fuck everywhere else





	All the lights we cannot see

Beds are made for love.

Tender lovemaking, delicate kisses and endearments muttered until the limit of the wee hours, before the pale morning light has got the chance to caress the lovers' skins.

Beds are made for love, so they fuck everywhere else. On the couch, the armchair, the stairs and up against the wall, but most of the time, they are just too eager to care and simply tumble on the floor and get on each other. Elsa usually takes the lead, but they have been several times in the past when Gloria has grabbed her collar and pinned her against the wall a few seconds after closing the entrance door.

This is ugly and careless, but also passionate and profound. They have found in each other the missing part to perfect themselves, what Gloria's money could never buy and what Elsa's men would never achieve. 

They are both well past the age where ignorance is enough to silence their body’s protestations of such physical activities on such uncomfortable surfaces. 

If the sex wasn’t this good, the arching backs, throbbing knees and carpet burns wouldn’t be worth it. The house is big, empty and always willing to welcome they pleasure screams.

Elsa loves it when Gloria sits back and spreads her legs, waiting for her skilful mouth to fill the emptiness her absence has left. It's been weeks since Elsa's last visit, but Gloria refuses to invite her when Dandy is around. 

"Yes! Please! Oh Elsa my darling!"

Music to the singer's ear. She's having Gloria on the stairs today, and even if her knees are menacing to break soon, she ignores the pain for the sake of the beautiful woman moaning in front of her.

It's been a few months now, and Elsa has almost mastered Gloria's body. She knows where to slide her tongue and how to press her fingers inside and outside, she knows the exact amount of pressure she has to put on her clit to make her scream her name, knows the exact angle required to make her voice break with the most violent waves of her orgasm.

Gloria happens to be greedier sometimes, but Elsa doesn’t mind. When she literally begs her for round two, the German doesn’t hesitate and settles back down on her sore knees. Her body secretly wishes Gloria would bring her upstairs where her bed is, but she knows all too well that this won't happen. Though maybe one day  who knows?

Beds are made for love.

It takes longer for Gloria to climax this time but when she does, the singer can feel how intense her orgasm is. Her fingers, firmly tangled into Elsa’s hair, finally relax and allow the other women to pull away and gently rest her head against Gloria's pale thigh for a while.

When Elsa wipes her mouth and looks up into her lover’s face, she’s genuinely surprised by what she sees. Blue eyes focused on her, full of tenderness and something more, something Elsa has never seen before in Gloria's eyes.

But she does recognise this look. 

And she knows the feeling tied to this look, too.

Now, on the floor with wobbly knees and her heart pounding abnormally fast against her ribcage, she believes she can no longer pretend to call it by another name.

"Take me to bed." She simply says. And Gloria smiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this pairing, Gloria and Elsa have so much potential together. I like to explore and see what I can achieve with them being still in character :)


End file.
